Mysteries of A Phantom
by DarkShade5221
Summary: A new villain was spotted robbing banks in Gotham City. The Bat Family always tried to capture him. But when they were close, this mysterious boy disappeared out of thin air. How will they be able to catch him? And will they be able to know the truth of this white haired boy? (Danny Phantom x The Batman Crossover)
1. Siblings

**A new villain was spotted robbing banks in Gotham City. The Bat Family always tried to capture him. But when they were close, this mysterious boy disappeared out of thin air. How will they be able to catch him? And will they be able to know the truth of this white haired boy?**

**Sets after Livin' Large**

**I do NOT own DP and The Batman. Vicky Vale is some kind of reporter in some of the Batman series.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Ugghh..."

A boy about 16 years of age reached out to hit the snooze of his alarm. Getting irritated that he couldn't find the button, he slammed it instead. Resulting his alarm clock getting broken. Again.

His eyes fluttered opened and he muttered, "Great... I have to buy another one."

He grunted and slowly sat up. Stretching his arms with a yawn.

The teenager ruffled his messy black hair and rubbed his baby blue eyes.

The boy exited his bedroom and headed for his kitchen. He got out a bowl and a cereal. Danny set them down his table and grabbed a carton of milk from his fridge and ate his breakfast.

As he was eating his cereal, he grabbed the remote, not far away, and turned on the small t.v that was sitting on his counter.

_"I'm Vicky Vale, live in Gotham Central Bank, to talk to the guards who say that the Joker tried to steal another artifact."_

_The news turned to her side and set a microphone near a guards mouth, "Yes. You see, the Joker managed to smoked us up with his Joker Venom. But the Batman arrived just in time to give us the cure-" _

Danny grunted and turned off the t.v., "Stupid news..."

He sighed and stood up. His bowl in his hands and he set them on the sink. He went back to his room in his apartment and gazed on his window.

Danny smirked, "Nice day today..." Then, the young teenager opened a door that leads to his bathroom. When he was done showering, he got out his usual clothes from his closet.

A black jacket with a hood, gray fingerless gloves, grey baggy jeans, and black combat boots.

He chuckled, "I must be going Goth..." Then, he frowned and shook his head, "No... That's in the past now."

"Now, time for some shopping."

"Danny?"

He turned around to face a 14 year old girl with black messy hair that reached her back, sleepy baby blue eyes, and she wore blue pajamas.

Danny smiled and ruffled his sister's hair, "What's up, Danielle?"

"Where you going?"

Danny sighed, "I'm just going shopping."

Danielle's eyes widened, "Can I come?"

Danny grinned, "Sure thing!"

After a minute or two, Danielle came back wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Her was was in a ponytail.

The younger one grinned, "Ready!"

* * *

Danny watched his sister looked at the various candies.

He saw a woman looking at a shelf of lollipops. He smirked and reached out for her purse. Successfully pick-pocketing a 100 dollar bill.

He immediately put it in his pocket and casually walk away. He always puts up his hood to hide from the crowd. He leaned on a counter to wait for his sister. Then, a while later, she came back holding two rainbow lollipops.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Sis? Don't you think that's too much candy?"

Danielle grinned, "The other one was for you, silly!" Danny smiled as Danielle handed him one of the lollipop. They then went to the cashier to pay for them using the money that Danny stole from the lady earlier.

After they bought that, they went to shop an alarm clock and groceries, and went back home.

* * *

When night fell, Danny waited until his little sister fell asleep in her room.

He slowly opened the door and smiled at the sleeping figure on the bed. He quietly walked closed and kissed her forehead. Then, he went back to his room and closed the curtains.

"I'm going ghost!" he whispered.

White-ish blue rings appeared on his waist and traveled up and down. His clothes changed to a black tight turtle neck with a white DP emblem on the middle, the collar was white in a V-shape, white fingerless gloves, black tight pants, 2 white belts that criss-crossed on his waist, white buckled combat boots, and a white scarf that tied tightly on his mouth and nose.

His black hair changed into white. Covering his right eye. And the bright blue eyes changed into glowing neon green ones.

He grinned evilly, "Time to play..."

* * *

**Tadda!**

**Do ya like it? Should I continue?**

_**Please Review!**_


	2. New Enemy, New Friends

**'The Wild Phantom Chase' was suggested by JustCallMeCarlo.**

**So give him credit for helping me out! ^^**

* * *

"So we're here trying to solve a mysterious bank robbery?" asked Batgirl. The Bat Family (Batman, Robin, and Batgirl) were perched up on a building not far away from Gotham City's Bank.

Batman lowered his binoculars, "I almost got him. But before I could capture him, he disappeared out of thin air."

"What does he look like?" asked Robin as he looked at his mentor.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the entrance of the museum, "He wore black clothing. All I saw was a white DP symbol, some white hair, and glowing green eyes."

Batgirl tapped her chin, "I wonder what DP means..."

Batman's eyes narrowed more when he saw a glimpse of something black and white at the window. He stood up. Not taking his eyes of from the bank, he got out a grappling hook, "Let's go."

* * *

The mysterious thief phased out of the safe. A sack full of money hung on one of his shoulder.

Then, a black bat-a-rang flew past him. He narrowed his eyes as the Bat Clan moved out from the shadows and surrounded him.

"Who are you?" asked Batman.

The thief smirked. But it is unseen from the scarf that covered his mouth and nose, "Call me Phantom. Danny Phantom."

Danny made a mocking salute and disappeared.

Batgirl and Robin ran to the spot where Phantom once stood. They looked at each other with surprised expression.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Search the city."

* * *

A 16 year old girl with red hair groaned as the sun shined her eyes.

Barbara Gordon opened her brown eyes and slowly sat up. She yawned as she stretch her arms.

"Man... When will we ever catch that thief... He's a pain in the butt..." she muttered. Barbara got out of bed and took a shower. She then put on her usual clothing, a light blue shirt with a yellow oval, a white long sleeved one underneath, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

She tied her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

* * *

"Morning, daddy!"

Babs sat down on a table and began to eat her cereal.

A man with orange hair and glasses set down his newspaper, "Good morning, sweet heart. Ready for school?"

Just in time, Barbara finished her cereal, "Yeah. So... Do you have any cases to solve?"

James Gordon sighed, "There's a new villain that was spotted robbing banks. But, before we could even catch a glimpse of him or her, he just disappeared out of thin air."

Barbara narrowed her eyes slightly, "I'm going to school." She stood up and pecked her dad's cheek, grabbed her bag, and headed out.

* * *

Danny looked up at the school with Danielle holding his hand.

The older one sighed, "This is it... Gotham University." He looked at Danielle, "Do you think you can find your class?"

Danielle smiled brightly and nodded, "I can do it!" With that, she ran off. Danny chuckled and walked inside.

* * *

Danny looked at the paper in his hand as he muttered, "Locker 236..." He finally looked up and found his locker. Next to it was a girl with red hair getting some books in the locker that was placed next to his.

He ignored her and opened up his locker.

Barbara finally got out her History text book and was surprised to see another guy.

"Hi. Are you new here?" she asked kindly.

Danny couldn't bare to have any more... friends. But, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So, he quickly got out a book, closed his locker, and looked at her, "Yeah..." Danny didn't bother to brush back his hair that covered his right eye. He liked it there.

Barbara smiled, "I'm Barbara Gordon. Welcome to Gotham University."

"Daniel Ghoul... But just call me Danny."

Barbara eyed the History book in his hand, "Your in History class too?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Don't know my way around here that much."

Babs smiled, "I'll show you."

* * *

Danielle knocked on the door of her classroom. It opened to reveal her new teacher, Ms. Swifth.

She smiled, "Your the new student. Correct?"

Danielle gulped and nodded.

The teacher motioned her to come inside and stand in front of the class, "Alright. Class, this is our new student."

Danielle gulped once again and looked at the class that stared at her in boredom. Well, except for a kid with black hair and blue eyes, who was smiling at her. "My name's Danielle Ghoul. I just moved here with my brother. I'm 14 and I guess that's all..."

Ms. Swifth smiled kindly and put a hand on her shoulder, "Please go seat next to Mr. Grayson." She gestured to the same black haired, blue eyed kid.

Danielle nodded and did as she was told.

Dick looked at her and held out a hand, "Hi! I'm Richard Grayson. But please call me Dick."

Danielle smiled a little and shook his hand, "Danielle. But you can call me Dani. That's Dani with an i."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Why? Your brother's name is Danny?"

Danielle nodded, "Yeah. Kinda get's confusing."

Dick laughed quietly, "Cool."

Danielle blushed and listened to the class. All the while glancing back at Dick with a small blush on her face.

* * *

Barbara kept glancing at the Gothic boy that was sitting next to her.

Danny didn't mind. He just continued to stare at the teacher. All the while Barbara took notes while she glanced back at him.

Babs tapped the end of her pencil on her chin, _'Something feels off about him... But what?' _

As she was thinking this, Danny hid a smirk, _'I think I wanna play with the Big Bat later tonight...' _

* * *

Batman jumped from building to building.

Dick and Barbara had homework. So he was on his own.

"So... Your Batman, huh?" an echo-y voice asked behind him.

Batman turned around to find a kid no older than 16 wearing some kind of black and white ninja suit, white fingerless gloves, buckle boots, and 2 criss-crossed belt, and the same DP symbol on his chest. Covering his mouth was a white scarf .

He had messy white hair and glowing green eyes. White glow dimly surrounded his body.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he got out a bat-a-rang, "Phantom." When the thief didn't moved, Batman threw his weapon. But Phantom turned intangible and the sharp boomerang harmlessly passed through him.

Batman's eyes narrowed, "How?"

Phantom smirked under his scarf, "Still can't figure it out?" He chuckled and dashed off like a ninja and yelled faintly, "Catch me if you can!"

Batman growled and chased after him.

* * *

**GASP! **

**The Bat Family finally met their 'mysterious thief'!**

**What will happen next!? Will love grow!? And what happened to Sam and Tucker!?**

***smirks* They won't actually appear... Or do they?**

**SURPRISE! X3 **

**dainaga1- _¡Gracias! _**

**diki469- _Hmmm... I don't think so cause Danny will play the villain here MUWAHAHA! Thank you for your Review! ^^ _**

**ShadowPhantom646- _Thanks! I will! :) _**

**Danny Phentom- _Thank you! ^^ _**

**dannyFANtom99- _XD Will do! __  
_**

**Angelwarrior09- _2 words: EVIL DANNY! XD _**

**Well, please suggest some ideas for the next chapter! ^^**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	3. A Date?

Danny jumped from building to building. Feeling the climax as he rushed away from the Dark Knight.

He stopped on an abandoned factory and looked around.

"Huh... Thought he was pissed and was chasing me," he muttered

A bat-shaped shadow formed behind him and lunged at him. Danny sensed him and managed to jump back to the side to avoid him. Batman threw an Ice pellet next to Phantom's feet Successfully freezing him in place all the way to his neck.

Danny smirked, "You'll have to do better than that."

Batman's eyes widened when Phantom managed to break free. His eyes narrowed as he aimed a kick for his head. Phantom caught it with ease and threw him a few feet away.

Batman recovered quickly and threw a smoke bomb. Phantom coughed a little and a fist punched him on the cheek.

The thief staggered back a little. But he regained his balance once the smoke cleared. Batman got out 2 bat-a-rangs and threw it. Phantom blocked it with his hands. Not a scratch on them from the sharp boomerangs.

Batman growled. But Phantom heard it. He smirked at the success of annoying the Big Bat.

Phantom smirked, "Well, see ya next time. Try to put up of a fight. And I look forward to fighting your 2 other _sidekicks." _

Batman immediately ran after him. But when Phantom landed on the ground and headed to an alleyway, he quickly turned invisible. Leaving an irritated vigilante

* * *

Phantom went invisible and intangible.

He phased through the walls of a bank. There, he saw a white skinned, green haired villain. Joker.

He and his goons were taking out money from a giant safe. Laying on the door way were 2 guards with big grins.

_'Creepy...' _Phantom thought with a small shiver. But he stayed invisible as he watched the villain, his female helped, Harley Quinn, and his 2 big goons. Then, the Batman arrive just in time.

Phantom sat in mid-air with his legs crossed and a smirk on his face.

Then, a familiar black and purple bat landed near Batman. Mimicking his fighting stance.

Batgirl.

The invisible thief watched the fight. It didn't last long since there are 2 Bats. Then, the police came to take the villains to jail. Or rather, the Asylum. And some medics took the 2 officers to an ambulance.

Batgirl looked at Batman, "You okay?"

"I just get the feeling that someone's here..." I bit my lip. Hoping that he would forget that feeling.

Then, his communicator went off. He answered it and looked at Batgirl, "Cat Woman. At the museum. Let's go."

Batgirl nodded and followed her mentor.

Phantom smirked, "My turn."

He floated towards the now closed and secured safe and easily phased through it. When he phased out, a sack full of money was hung on his shoulder. He smirked and phased through the wall.

* * *

Danny walked down the halls of his new school. His bag hung on his shoulder while his right hand was in his pocket.

The girls he passed by seemed to melt at his Bad-Boy like appearance and the lack of him communicating. Danny saw Barb at her locker. He decided to approach her. Since his locker was right next to her's.

"Hey? You okay?"

Barbara closed her locker and quickly looked at Danny. She relaxed when she saw the familiar face, "Y-yeah... I just stayed up late..." She yawned a little and smiled, "I was pretty busy with... homework."

Danny nodded and opened his locker.

Barbara eyed him. Her eyes narrowed, _'Why does he feel... familiar?' _

"Barbara? Are you okay?" A hand waved in front of her. Barb shook her head and looked away once she realized that she was staring at Danny.

"Y-yeah.. Come on. Let's get to class."

Danny raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and followed her.

* * *

Danielle walked down the halls of her high school.

She was too busy reading a book that she bumped into someone.

"Oh, men! I'm so sorry, Dani!"

Danielle looked at Dick, who was picking up her books. She blushed, "I-it's fine..."

She stood up with Dick. The black haired boy looked at a black book in his hand, "You study ghost?"

Danielle nodded, "Y-yeah... Paranormal stuff."

Dick handed it to her and smiled, "That's pretty awesome."

Dani blushed, "Don't you think it's weird?"

He shook his head, "Nah. You like to study on what you believe. That's good."

Dani smiled, "Thanks."

**_RIIING!_ **

Dick's eyes widened, "Whoops! We're late!" He grabbed Dani's wrist and dashed off.

Once that his hand made contact, Dani blushed.

* * *

The bell rang. Letting the students know that school has ended.

Dani was just depositing her books when Dick arrived.

"Hi Dani!"

Dani smiled, "What's up?"

Dick scratched the back of his head and a small blush on his cheeks, "I was wondering that school ended early and... well, do you wanna go out to the park? it's nice outside."

Dani blushed, "Sure. Let me just ask my brother."

Dick grinned, "Great!"

* * *

Danny smiled a little as he and Barb walked down the hallway. His new friend telling him jokes to at least make him laugh.

"Danny!"

Danielle stopped in front of the older Ghoul, "Hi, Danny! Can I go to the park with Dick?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "Are you his sister?"

Dani looked at her and nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled, "You know Dick? As in Dick Grayson?"

Dani nodded again, "He's in the same class as me. You two know each other?"

"Y-yeah... Just met him a few months."

A cough interrupted them, "You can go. Just be careful. Criminals are around here."

Barb's eyes widened, "Well, there are. But the Batman and his helpers are doing a pretty good job at restraining them. Right?"

Danny growled silently. But didn't answer. Instead, Dani laughed nervously, "Yeah..."

Dani hugged Danny, "Thanks, bro! Gotta go, bye!" Then, she dashed off.

Barb nudge Danny on the arm, "Someones got a crush..."

Danny chuckled, "Shall we go to my place to study?"

Barbara's eyes widened and a blush started to form, "S-sure... I'd like that..."

* * *

Dick Grayson approached his adoptive father. Who was in the Bat Cave. Doing some research.

"Hey, Bruce."

The Batman, with his cowl down, looked at him, "School ended early?"

Dick smiled, "Yeah... I was just wondering if I could go to the park to hang out with a friend."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Dick rolled his eyes, overprotective vigilante, "Danielle. I just met her yesterday."

Bruce smirked, "Alright. Call me if anything dangerous happens."

Dick nodded, "Will do. So, what happened last night?"

Bruce scowled, "Phantom got away again. He keeps disappearing before I could get him."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Do you think he's a Meta?"

"Probably. Why don't you go and have fun? You need to relax."

Dick crossed his arms, "So do you."

"I'm fine."

He sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

Dani waited under a tree for her new friend.

She decided to wear a simple blue sleeveless Sunday dress with a white ribbon on her waist, black flats, and her hair was down. A white clip keeping her bangs from her eyes.

She hugged her legs as she rested her chin on her knees.

"Hey, Dani."

She looked up to see a boy with a green un-buttoned jacket, a black shirt underneath, blue pants, red sneakers, and black sunglasses.

"Dick?"

Said boy sat down next to her, "Yeah. But don't call me that for now since people are around. Can't have the billionaire's son get seen by the public, now can't we?"

She giggled, "Yeah. Nice outfit by the way."

"Your's too. Make you look pretty." Realizing what he said, he turned tomato red, "I-I mean! You look beautiful-okay with that dress! Yeah... It suits you..." Danielle blushed while Dick was still tomato red.

Dani smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

"So Saturn is a gas giant made up mostly of hydrogen and helium?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. It's big enough to hold more than 760 Earths, and is more massive than any other planet except Jupiter, roughly 95 times Earth's mass."

Barbara and Danny sat next to each other at the kitchen while they studied about a book of Astronomy.

When Danny moved closer to emphasized what he said, Barbara blushed at the close contact.

She smiled, "Your pretty smart to know all these things."

Danny smiled a little, "Thanks. Been learning Astronomy since I was a kid."

"So you wanna be an astronaut?"

"Yeah. I always dreamed of going out in space."

Then, there was screaming outside. They ran to the window-which luckily Danny's apartment was close to the park- and saw people screaming and running from a giant machine.

On top of it was a psychopath with a huge grin.

Joker.

Held captive by the two mechanical arms were Dick and Danielle.

Danny and Barbara's eyes widened, "No..."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUUUN!**

**Cliffy! X3**

***coughs* Anyway, I really wanted to have a chapter about The Batman; Rumors.**

**So, can anyone tell me the Transcript of the episode? It'll be cool to introduce the Gotham's Villain to Danny Phantom! XD**

**Review Time!**

**Grava- _Don't ya think it's a little to fast? But still, won't figure out that Daniel Ghoul and Danny Phantom are the same person. But I appreciated your Review! ^^ _**

**Snowleopard0- _Thanks! ^^ _**

**Guest- _I will! ;) _**

**Guest- _Sure thing! _**

**Inviso-Al- _Well, maybe later on I'll have trouble creating new chapters T^T So I need the readers help! XD _**

**Guest- _Okay! :) _**

**So I'm still looking for Suggestions.**

**BTW**

**Danielle won't have her powers. Why?**

**Read to Find Out! :3**

_**Read and Review!**_


	4. Growing Love

Danny and Barbara's eyes widened, "No..."

Then, Barbara saw a familiar black figure throw something sharp and shiny at one of the arm. Only scratching it.

Bard looked at Danny, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

Without any hesitation, Barbaral dashed off and grabbed her backpack. Danny closed the door of his bedroom and transformed.

* * *

Danielle struggled to break free.

_'If only I was stable... Stupid Vlad...' _

She gave up after a minute or so and looked to her side. Dick was still struggling. But when he felt that someone was staring at him, he looked at Danielle, "Don't panic. Okay? We'll get out of this."

"Not entirely, kiddies!"

The claws brought the 2 children to be face-to-face with the Joker. But before the maniac could say anything, a bat-a-rang flew past him. Then, a black gloved hand punched him.

Batman stood in front of him with a scowl. Joker grinned, "Well if it isn't my favorite Batsy." When he saw Batman's purple clad sidekick, Joker added, "And little itsy-bitsy."

Harley appeared from nowhere and sent a kick to Batgirl. Leaving Batman to fight the Joker.

While all this was happening, a voice whispered into Danielle's ear, "I'm going to get you out. Calm down."

She recognized this voice. But she didn't said anything.

The invisible Phantom narrowed his eyes. Anger growing inside of him. Nobody takes his sister without a death wish!

He looked around and found a switch. Darn!

Joker tripped and broke the lever. Yet, there's still that annoying-yet creepy- grin of his. Batman landed a kick on his stomach while Batgirl tried to move the lever. But it won't budge.

Danny sighed, _'I guess I have to help her...' _He invisibly flew towards her and pulled the other side of the lever.

Batgirl's eyes widened when the lever budge, "Huh?" It actually felt like someone pulled it from the other side. Successfully, the claws opened and dropped Dick and Danielle. Batgirl got out her grappling hook and used it to swing down to catch them.

She managed to catch Danielle on the arms while Dick landed on her back. He jumped back once the ground was close.

Batgirl set her down, "You okay?"

Dani slowly nodded, "Yeah... Thanks."

With a small smile, Batgirl went back up to the robot.

"Dani?" She turned around to find Dick, looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

Dani grinned, "Yeah. Just a little squeezed. But I'll manage."

Dick grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, "Let's go. It's not safe here."

Dani blushed, but she ran after him.

* * *

Danny watched the 2 kids leave. He smirked at seeing Danielle blush.

He sighed and sat Indian-Style on the air. Still invisible.

Danielle's gonna be mad at him for not doing something. But what else could he do. All he could do was watch the fight. And boy, he was loving it.

The fight ended with a beat-up Joker and 2 Bats disappearing when the police came. He rolled his eyes when the chief was about to speak to he found that the 2 disappeared.

He slightly shook his head and dashed back to his apartment.

* * *

Barbara came out of the bathroom and hurriedly ran to Danny's bedroom. She opened it to find Danny sitting cross-legged on the couch. Reading a book about Astronomy.

He looked up and smiled, "Ready to get back?"

Barb smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Dick and Danielle panted as they stopped under a tree. They sat down and regained their breathing.

"Who was that?" asked Danielle as she looked at Dick.

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't know the Joker?"

She shook her head, "No... I'm not exactly familiar with the villains."

Dick smiled tiredly, "Well, nobody wants to get mixed up with the Joker. That's why the Batman protects this city."

She nodded, "He does a great job of it too."

Dick slightly looked behind Danielle to find the white eyes of the Batman. Hiding in the shadows. Dick smiled sheepishly and the Batman disappeared.

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at his window to find that it was nighttime.

He felt someone shift next to him. He looked to his side to find Barbara. Fast asleep and cuddling his left arm. He blushed and gulped heavily. But he was too tired to get her off.

He shrugged slightly and felt his eyes get heavy.

* * *

Danielle softly knocked on the door. When nobody answered, she opened it.

"Whoa..." Dani snickered when she saw Danny and a red headed girl. Cuddled up on the bed. She hurriedly when back to her room to get her camera. When she came back, she silently took a picture.

She looked at it and snickered, "Epic blackmail yet..."

* * *

**O_O**

**~Danny and Barbara, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! X3**

**So, yeah. You already know the pairings.**

**BarDanny and Dinny (Wut?)**

**How about... BatGhost and BirdClone?**

**I suck at making couples... -_-'**

**Review Time!**

**DannyPhentom- _Sorry! It just makes it more INTENSE! XD But thank you though! ^^ _**

**Angelwarrior09- _IKR? They're just SO cute! X3 You'll find out what happens next in this chapter! ^^ _**

**Guest- _Aye, aye, Captain! XD _**

**dainaga1- _Thank you. And do not worry. I will! ^^ _**

**Guest- _Find out in this chapter! :)_ **

**Guest- _Well, as for Sam and Tucker... Haven't planned on that yet. There's a 50% chance that they might show up. *grins* Danny saving one of the Bat Family? Interesting... _**

**HELP!**

**I'm not good with Fight Scenes.**

**So, please PM me if you know how to make Fight Scenes that relates to The Batman. You know, if your a Batman Fanatic, can you help me with making Fight Scenes?**

**Of course I'll credit you! ^^**

**Adios, amigos!**

**Until Next Time! :)**


	5. Memories of Betrayal

Barbara woke up to find Danny lying down next to her.

Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up. Danny, being a light sleeper, sensed her and opened his eyes. He tiredly looked at a blushing red head. He smiled a little, "Had a good rest?"

"Ummm... I-I'm so sorry... I must've fell asleep... I'm terribly sorry, Danny."

Danny chuckled and sat up, "It's okay. I also kinda fell asleep." He glanced on his alarm clock to read that it was 9:56 am, "Aren't you parents worried that you didn't went home last night?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Dad must be really worried. I need to get home."

Danny nodded, "Alright. See you tomorrow at school?"

She smiled, "Sure." And with that, she exited Danny's room.

Danny sighed, "She is kinda cute..." He growled as a painful memory hit his head. He shook his head and got up to take a shower.

* * *

Barbara slowly opened the door. She slowly crept inside until,

"Barbara Gordon!"

She gulped and smiled sheepishly smiled at his fuming dad, "Hi, daddy..."

"Barbara, where have you been?" James stood in the middle of the living room. His hands cross and he stared seriously at his daughter.

Barbara slumped her shoulders, "I was with my classmate..."

"Who?"

"His name's Danny."

"A boy!?" Barb winced at his father. Someone's really overprotective..."

"Dad, calm down... We were only studying and we fell asleep. He didn't harm me in anyway."

James sighed, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Besides, he's really nice."

He smiled a little, "He better not be a bad influence, Barb."

She grinned, "Don't worry. He isn't" She sighed sadly. Remembering her once best friend turned into a... plant controlling villain.

* * *

Danny laid down on his bed as he stared at nothing. His face was blank. But you could clearly see the anger in his eyes.

"Her love is just a lie..." he mumbled.

He sighed and opened his drawer of his nightstand. He got out a black MP3 player complete with a neon green headphones. He put on the headphones and played 'Your Love Is A Lie'.

As he started to hear this, memories began to play in his mind.

* * *

_Danny walked down the halls of Casper High. No jocks in sight._

_He sighed in relief when there was still students in the hallway. He saw 2 familiar faces standing next to his locker._

_"Hey guys!"_

_Sam and Tucker looked at him with a grin._

_"What's up?" asked Danny as he stopped in front of them._

_Sam smiled, "Do ya guys wanna watch the new zombie movie at my house?"_

_Danny nodded, "Sure!"_

_Tucker grinned, "Oh, yeah! But I would've preferred the robots and cyborgs."_

_Danny shrug, "We could always watch it next Friday."_

_Tucker smirked, "Your only agreeing to this cause you love Sam."_

_Danny and Sam blushed. Tucker snickered, "Come on! It's pretty obvious!"_

_Sam looked at Danny, "Ummm..."_

_Danny looked at Sam, "Uhhh..." Truth is, he loved to look at those beautiful amethyst eyes...  
_

* * *

_Danny and Sam sat down on a hill just outside Amity._

_Both of them gazed up at the beautiful night sky__._

_"Danny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know that you fight ghost and sometime later that you always get hurt. Right?"_

_Danny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"_

_Sam sighed and looked at him, "Well, if you ever get seriously injured... I just wanna tell you that... that I... L-love you..."_

_His eyes widened, "Y-you do?"_

_She looked away, "Yes! Ever since I met you! Ever since you started protecting people! But... you haven't noticed it..."_

_Danny grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Sam... I didn't had the guts to tell you that I... love you too..."_

_Slowly, they leaned forward. Kissing as shooting stars flew pass them._

* * *

_Danny paced back and forth in his room._

_Sam told him that she'd come by to help study with him. But it's already 9 and she's still isn't here._

_He stopped, "Maybe she got kidnapped by ghost..." He transformed into his Ghost Half, turned intangible, and dashed of towards Sam's house._

_While he phased through the movie room, he was invisible to at least make a surprise attack. But what he saw broke his heart._

_There sat on the floor was Sam and Tucker... making out... passionately..._

_Tears started to form in his eyes. Then, his face got serious and he phased out._

_He landed on the hill where he and Sam had their real kiss. His eyes were glowing bright green out of anger and betrayal. His fist started glowing and he suddenly punched the nearest tree. Denting it heavily._

_He plopped down and hugged his knees, "How could they...?"  
_

* * *

_Danny, in his new assassin-like suit, stared at Amity Park from the same hill. A black duffel bag hung on his shoulder. The breeze gently blowing his pure white hair and his white scarf. His eyes narrowed._

_"All of them are just... traitors. I had enough of these lies."_

_Without another glanced, he flew up and dashed off away from his home town. _

* * *

Danny paused the music as his eyes glowed neon green.

He sighed and his eyes returned to it's normal icy blue. Then, a figure in a black cloak with glowing red eyes appeared in a swirl of black smoke. Danny took of his earphones and looked at him in boredom, "What is it, Iratus?"

The figure seemed pleased by Danny's emotions, "Oh, nothing... Just stopping by... You remember them again, didn't you?"

Danny growled slightly, "So what? How can I get this feeling when _he _betrayed me!?"

Iratus sighed, "Calm down. Isn't this why I brought you too this dimension with Danielle? To let the rage out without them stopping you?"

He rolled his eyes, "By letting out my rage you mean stealing?"

He shrugged, "Well, at least your training paid off. You've managed to steal 1 million dollars without getting arrested our getting captured by the city's heroes."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Who? Batman and his helpers?" He scoffed, "I can easily handle them with a hand behind my back."

Iratus grinned under his hood, "Just let out your pent up anger... You don't need them. All they did was betray you..."

As he said this, Danny's eyes glowed red.

* * *

**Inviso-Al- _Whoa! Slow down there, Tiger! Be patient. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will EVENTUALLY show up. And Danny will save ONE of the Bat Family... Well, I think you already know who that certain hero is... ;3 _**

**Angelwarrior09- _*shakes head* Oh, Dani... Danny will surely get revenge... XD And thank you so much! Yeah... It's pretty obvious that Danny has a crush on Barb and Dick and Dani are TOTALLY in LOVE! X3 _**

**Got any suggestions?**

_**Then please Review! ^^**_


	6. A Worried Sister and the Love Triangle

**This explanation is for _NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo _**

**James Gordon is Barbara's dad. He's the commissioner in The Batman. Later in the episode, he knew that Batman was doing a great job and he's a superhero while some wanted to capture him. **

**In The Batman, I only saw Barbara's dad. Maybe her mom is dead?**

**Bruce became Batman because his parents died. Everyone knows that.**

**And as for Dick, he became Robin because his parents were killed by Zucco. So, Batman adopted him. He's family works in a circus. So he knows gymnastic very well.**

**I think I liked The Batman better than the other Batman series ^^**

**Plus, the characters looked so much COOLER! **

**So, I advice for you to watch that show :)**

* * *

A girl with orange hair and aqua looked around the dark room filled with NASA posters, Humpty Dumpty stuff, and some model rockets.

She sighed and sat down on the bed. Tears threatened to pour down for the 5th time tonight.

Jazz Fenton missed her brother as if he was the only one she loved. Sure, she also loved her parents, Jack and Maddie. But she and her brother were close as 2 peas in a pod. Everyday and night, their parents always worked down in the lab. Leaving the 2 kids alone in the house.

Since Maddie can cook, she was always working on crazy inventions involving ecto-plasm. Thus, mutating their food. So instead, whenever she's out in the lab along with Jack, Jazz would always make them food. Danny loved it when she cooked. He always comments on how she was a great cook. Whenever Danny said that to her, the older Fenton sibling's heart would rejoice seeing her brother happy and smiling.

She would always read him bedtime stories. And whenever that he was scared and alone in his room when there was a thunder storm, Jazz would immediately go their and sing him a lullaby.

Sometimes, she gets tired and fell asleep next to him.

Jazz and Danny were really 2 peas in a pod.

Until they both grew up.

Things began to get different. She blames herself for being distant towards him. It's just that she was always busy with school. Jazz trusted Sam and Tucker to keep him happy and safe.

Though, she tried to spend time with Danny. The boy would be happy when she spent time with him. But when Danny got his Ghost Powers, it seems that he was the one being distant.

Jazz thought that it was her fault for being blind. The clumsiness, being nervous about their parents ghost inventions, it's all so clear! Danny gained Ghost Powers ever since the portal incident!

So when Jazz found out, she waited for her brother to trust her and tell her the truth. That is, until Danny found out that she knew.

So from that day forth, the 2 of them became close again.

But for the past month, Jazz Fenton, the sunshine of the family, was beginning to lose her cheerfulness.

I mean, how could she be happy if her beloved brother's missing?

They checked if Danny was at Vlad's, Ghost Zone, with Danny's ghost friends, nothing! It's like that he can't be found even with using the Booomerang!

Then, something clicked into her mind.

* * *

_Jazz stopped and looked at the kitchen where Danny was eating his breakfast with a smile. She smirked and walked towards him. _

_"Someone's cheery today... So, what happened to make you this happy for the past few days?"_

_Danny grinned sheepishly, "Just don't tell mom, okay?"_

_Jazz smirked, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."_

_"Me and Sam got together."_

_Jazz squealed quietly, "Awww! My baby brother's got a girlfriend!"_

_Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm 14."_

_Jazz chuckled, "No matter what, your still my little brother."  
_

* * *

_Jazz knocked on the door of her brother's room, "Danny?"_

_Again, she knocked. But when he didn't answered, "Danny, I'm coming in!"_

_When she opened the door, the room was nothing but darkness. No light at all. Huddled on the far corner of the room was Danny. Though, his hair was messy. So was his clothes._

_She approached him and sat next to him, "Danny, what's wrong?"_

_He didn't answered. Jazz saw something shining in his other hand. When she shook him, still no response. But she could clearly hear his breathing. She made her way to his other side and pried his hand open. What she saw made her gasp._

_A knife that was stained in blood with some ecto-plasm._

_"Go away, Jazz..." His voice was dry and a bit annoyed. The older one bit her lip._

_"Danny, what happened?"_

_When Danny looked up, his eyes were glowing bright green, "I said go away..." He slightly raised his other hand and it glowed green. Jazz's body began to glow green and an invisible force levitated her out of the room. The door also glowed and it slammed shut.  
_

* * *

Danny disappeared a few days after that.

_'Wait a minute...' _Jazz began to pace back and forth, _'Danny isn't always like that... Sam and Tucker must know what happened.' _

* * *

"Sam! Tucker!"

Jazz ran towards the 2 teens standing near a locker. Looking glum and depressed. It seems like that Danny was source of their happiness. Since that nobody was in the hallway, it's safe to talk about Danny.

"I remembered a few months ago. Before Danny disappeared, he locked himself in his room. He also cut his wrist using a knife!"

Sam's eyes widened, "What!?"

"Why would he do that!?" asked Tucker, concern in their voices.

"Sam, didn't you and Danny got together?"

Sam's eyes looked down, "Well, yeah... But we had a fight... And it seemed that it didn't worked out... So, Danny got so angry at me for hurting my leg. But it wasn't my fault for getting hit by the ghost. I got so hurt by his words that I locked myself in the movie room to think. That's when Tucker came in..."

* * *

_"SAM!" _

_Danny Phantom blasted the wolf ghost away with a powerful ghost ray. When it was down, he immediately sucked it into the thermos and flew down to the injured Goth._

_"Sam! What were you thinking!" he crouched down and began to heal Sam's wounded leg with his ice powers."_

_Sam got taken back by that, "Me!? So it was MY fault that I got hit!?"_

_Danny narrowed his eyes, "I told you that I can handle it!"_

_"You were already tired!"_

_"So what!? I can't let them hurt you!"_

_"I was just trying your help!"_

_"I don't need your help! I'm better off alone!" _

_That was the final straw. Sam has had it. That clearly hurt her. Danny was already done healing. Sam saw this so she stood up and ran. Tears slid down her cheeks. How could he!? She was only trying to help! Sure, Tucker's sick so he needed some rest, but Sam can handle herself!_

_Danny just stood there with a blank face. Then, he had just realized what just happened. His eyes widened as he took a step back and flew away. With tears also threatening to pour down.  
_

* * *

_"Sam? Are you here? I'm already better and I was thinking that you, me, and Danny could go watch a movie here..." Tucker walked down the stairs that leads to Sam's movie room._

_There, he saw Sam sitting on a bean bag and sobbing quietly. His eyes softened and he approach her and sat next to her, "What's wrong?"_

_"D-Danny... He b-blamed me for g-getting hurt... A f-few days ago..."_

_Tucker sighed, "Sam, you know that he didn't meant those... He was just worried."_

_"But this was different! He told me that he's better of alone!"_

_Tucker's eyes widened. He already knew that Danny and Sam got together. But he still can't believe that Danny actually said that to her._

_He held her chin to make her look at him, "Sam, Danny may have said that. But he was just worried..."_

_They held their gazes for a few moments. Sam's tear-stained eyes softened, "You were actually the one that I could trust... You never got angry when I got hurt because I tried to help..."_

_"Sam, I'm sorry... But, I can't love you. You have Danny..."_

_Sam's eyes widened, "Y-you loved me?"_

_Tucker sighed, "Y-yeah... I was glad that we were friends. I loved you when I first laid eyes on you... But, that will never happen because you have Danny. That's okay. Danny can protect you and provide you safety."_

_When she said that, it was like the memory where she and Danny first kissed passionately disappeared. Slowly, her lips locked into his._

_Tucker was a bit surprised. But he melted into the kiss anyway. They didn't noticed the red eyes on the far corner of the room and an invisible Halfa floating nearby with a broken heart. _

* * *

Jazz's eyes narrowed, "How could you? Danny loved you! And you what, throw that away!? Sam, he _loved _you!"

Sam lowered her head in shame, "I-I'm sorry... It just didn't worked out... And... and I felt something tugging in my head..."

"Now that you mentioned it, I also felt that on that day," he held his head to emphasize his point.

"But what does that mean!?" Jazz demanded.

Sam sighed, "Jazz, I-I'm so sorry... But I need to follow my heart..."

"To make Danny's heart broken? Is that it?" Jazz hissed.

"Jazz, please! I'm sorry! I can make it up to Danny!"

"How!? Say that you love him _then _go back to Tucker!" Said boy lowered his head in shame and regret.

Tucker sighed, "Let's not fight about this. Jazz, I'm really sorry. But I too loved Sam. I just tried not to feel it since Danny love her. But what's important now is to find Danny."

Jazz also sighed, "Fine. But you and Sam will _not _approach him until I can make him better. You got that?"

The younger teens nodded.

* * *

**Inviso-Al- _Here they are! XD _**

**NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo- _The explanation is at the top AN ^^ And I don't think the readers will like it if one of the Bat Member gains Ghost Powers or becomes Half Ghost ^^' But, I hope the explanation helps! :) _**

**Angelwarrior09- _Hmmm... How about Danny getting pictures of Dani and Robin having fun _TOGETHER? XD **

**Inviso-Al- _Your welcome! ^^ _**

**jim89- _Thank you for the critic! ^^ That really helped! And also, THANK YOU SO MUCH! X3 With the help of Pop'n'Dazzle and by reading other stories, my Writing Skills have improved! XD (FIY I'm only 12) _**

**Phew! My imagination's running out! TT^TT**

**I just had my exams and it was DANG hard! Especially Filipino and Social Studies! (AKA Sibika or Civics) **

**Those were the hardest since I don't fully understand Tagalog. I'm more fluent in English ^^**

_**Please Keep Suggesting and Reviewing!**_


End file.
